citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadiqabad/Families
Sadiq Abad has many famous families. (See also Sadiq Abad:Notable people.) There are so many famous families in Sadiq abad. but the Cheema and Warraich families are VERY FAMOUS in sadiqabad Arain family Great Arains are very strong family in Sadiqabad. Starting from politics to business and govt sector they hold the key positions everywhere. Ch. Muhammad Shafiq MPA is a great representative of this family. There are many famous personalities of araien family in sadiqabad few of them are; Haji Muhammad Saleem Ch. Chairman of Saleem & company. Ghallah Mandi . Sadiqabad Haji Muhammad Aslam Waheed Cloth House. Ch. Muhammad Shafiq- MPA Ch. Shoukat Dawood Ex MPA Mian Basheer Ahmad Ch. M Tahir, Tahir Medicine Company Haji Abdul Ghafoor Mian Muhammad Imran Ch Muhammad Afzal (Vasiqa Navees) Mian Shahid Mehmood Mian Farooq Ghafoor( I.T Department BIN LADIN SAUDI ARABIA) Tehsil President Pakistan Muslim League Nawaz Labour Wing Sadiqabad. ch. samiullaha jutt 186/p ''DR MUHAMMAD TAHIR NAEEM '' The most popular and famous family in the field of business and MUHAMMAD AZEEM TAHIR KHAN & his son DR MUHAMMAD TAHIR NAEEM, they r much popular in district RYK, DR TAHIR has a strong roots for politics, they have a big hospital known as TAHIR Hospital, nowadays their children are joining the business: *MUHAMMAD NAEEM TAHIR (Hardware Shops),Karachi *MUHAMMAD WASEEM TAHIR Transport (Company) Karachi *MUHAMMAD AZEEM TAHIR (Planning Head) Saudi Arabia) *MUHAMMAD TAHSEEN TAHIR ( Home Admin) Muhammad Azeem Leghari family Rahimabad is a village and capital of the Leghari Estate in Sadiqabad. It is approximately 24 kilometres west of Sadiqabad in Rahim Yar Khan District. It was founded around 1860 AD by Sardar Mir Alam Khan Leghari (I) and his brothers. They were the sons and heirs of Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (I) Leghari Sardar and Tumandar. (See also Leghari) The Leghari Estate of Rahimabad was awarded to Sardar Mir Alam Khan Leghari (I), son of Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (I), by the Amir of Bahawalpur: H.H. Hafiz ul-Mulk, Rukn ud-Daula, Mukhlis ud-Daula, Nawab Amir Muhammad Bahawal Khan Abbasi IV Bahadur, Nusrat Jung, Nawab of Bahawalpur. Sardar Noor Mohammad Khan Leghari (I) was the architect behind the development of Rahimabad and the Leghari family's rise to prominence in Bahawalpur State. Sardar Allah Buksh Khan Leghari was a cousin of Sardar Noor Muhammad Khan Leghari while Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (II) was his elder brother. Sardar Noor Muhammad Khan Leghari had seven sons: *1. Sardar Qadir Baksh Khan Leghari, Police Officer - Bahawalpur State & Notable Agriculturist *2. Sardar Mohammad Afzal Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist and Revenue Minister, Bahawalpur State *3. Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (III), Police Commissioner of Bahawalpur State & Deputy Inspector General - Pakistan Police *4. Sardar Mohammad Akbar Khan Laghari, Senior Government Official, Bahawalpur State *5. Sardar Mohammad Ajmal Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist & Educationist *6. Sardar Mohammad Amin Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist & Industrialist *7. Sardar Mohammad Akmal Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist & Industrialist Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (II) had two sons: *1.Sardar Mehmood Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist (Mehmoodabad) *2.Sardar Allah Wasaya Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist Sardar Allah Baksh Khan Leghari had three sons: *1. Sardar Ghulam Haider Khan leghari, Notable Agriculturist *2. Sardar Ghulam Safder Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist *3. Sardar Ghulam Asghar Khan Leghari, Bahawalpur State Police & Deputy Inspector General - Pakistan Police Sardar Muhammad Ajmal Khan Leghari was one of the most popular figure of the area. Now, Sardar rafique Hyder Khan Leghari is the Nazim of District Rahim Yar Khan. HGF Makhdoom-ul-Mulk Syed Ghulam Miran Shah was the one of them. His son Mukhdoom Syed Hassan Mehmood was a well known politician in Pakistan. Now his son Makhdoom Syed AHMAD MAHMOOD is also a well known politician of Punjab. He was also a Provincial Minister and District Nazi RAHIM YAR KHAN. Makhdoom Family is playing a vital rule in the politics of Southern Punjab and Pakistan . Meer family Meer Syed Muhammad Yaseen Esqr (Late) was the founder of the family. He was a government servant in India. He migrated from Meerut, India, in the late 19th century. He had settled Sadiq Abad in the early 20th Century. His 1st wife along with children died in the great earthquake of Kangra, Kashmeer, India in 1905. Only he along with his son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. survived. Mirza family Mirza family is one of the most well known families of sadiq abad. After Ch. Barkat ali, Sahukat mirza is leading this family. This family has lots of dotors and engineers serving pakistan and also other countries.The known names of this family are Engr.Liaquat ali mirza,Dr.Mehmood mirza,farooq mirza,majid ali mirza and then Dr.Kahlid mirza,Dr.Naeem,Engr.asif,Engineer'Mirza Ghulam Hussain Mechenical Engineer'Abu Dhabi', Engr.Bilal,Dr.Hina. Muhammad Rafique Mughal ( Wapda ).and one more famly stay in rahim yar khan and sadiq abad (s d k ) mirza ikram ul huq s\o mubarik ali mirza najeeb ikram mirza haseeb ikram mirza shoaib ikram mirza zuhib ikram and ( R Y K ) haji siraj din (L) haji jalal din (L) and this famly also biznesmans' NAJEEB BAIG job in uae withe descon eng NAJEEB IKRAM , work with descon eng in UAE as fabricator cel # 00971-050-7542426 pk # 0300-6747877 HASEEB IKRAM , '''NEW BIZNES START IN SDK COM RELAYTED '''SHOAIB IKRAM , '''STUDENT IN MECH DIPLOMA DAE SADIQ ABAD TECH COLIGE '''ZOHAIB IKRAM , '''FRESH WORK START WITH DESCON ENG IN KARACHI Noor family the most popular and famous family in the field of business and politics is NOOR family. DR NOOR & his brother MIAN BASHIR AHMED, they r much popular in district RYK, MIAN BASHIR has a strong roots for politics, he was selected as a chairman of baldai twice and after that as a tehsil nazim. they have a big hospital known as NOOR hospital, AL_NOOR CNG, AL_NOOR automobile workshop, AL_NOOR oil mills & AL_NOOR transports. nowadays their children are joining the business: * DR ADNAN(transporter), *DR REHAN(dental doctor), *DR SALMAN NOOR(MBBS), *DR USMAN(BDS), *MIAN WAQAS.A.NOOR (M.D AL_NOOR automobile workshop) and others were studying. Rais Ghazi family They are also one of the most well known family of this area. Rais Muhammad Ghazi was the founder of this family. His sons Rais Shabbir Ahmed and Rais Wazeer Ahmed were Ministers in Zulfiquar Ali Bhutto’s cabinet. He is also a well know personalitiy of the area. The family members of Rais Ghazi are playing vital role in the politics of the country. The international fame and The Agha Khan Prize winner “BHONG MOSUE” was built by Rais Ghazi. Rais Sajid son of rais Gullam Mahmmed Indhar Ghari dho Dho Ph.Num# 0302-7624700 Rana family '''RANA AMJAD'WALD RANA ANWAR NAGENA MARKIT KALID BAZAR rana family move frome before partion great grand dad mr kalo khan 4 son sahreef ismaial latief and gani they all was ralitive of mr dansh mr dansh was frist admn sadiq abad mr sahreef had two son taj and jamat ali ismaial had two son kaliq muhammeh and muhammed yaqoob latief had 4 son shoket nora and other two also mr gani had 4 son nazeer and iqbal and other two Sahi family Sahi family is a strong family in Sadiq Abad and is famous because of its customs and traditions. in 1940 the Head of Sahi family Allah Dita Sahi Along with his brorthers Sardar Khan Sahi and Peeran Dita Sahi and setteled in Tilu Bangla chack Number 199/P Covering a Large piece of land. They had a strong impact on regional politics and later the grand son of Allah Dita Sahi son of Muhammad Khan sahi, Bashir Ahmed Sahi remained as Vice Chairman of tehsil council in 1992. Sahi family was the first one who setteled petrol pump in Sadiq Abad and is famous as Sahi Petrol Pump. Abdul Rasheed Sahi S/O Sardar Khan Sahi being the head of family is now living in Model Town Sadiqabad with his sons Ashfaque Sahi, Iklaq Ahmed Sahi, Rashid Ali Sahi, Majid Sahi and Sajid ur Rehman Sahi. Shaikh Rajpout family The Shaikh Faimly In basiq Ahmad Pur lahma. his faimly is soo respect abel faimly in a sadiq abad. his soo Quapritave faimly. Mr sh Inyat Ali Marhoom Mr Ashiq Ali Mr Shoukat Ali Mr Saleem Akhter Mr javed Iqbal Mr Amjad Ali Mr Amir Ali s/o Ashiq Ali Mr Muhammad Saleem S/o Shaukat Ali Mr Rahim haider S/o Saleem Akhter Mr Karim Haider S/o Saleem Akhter Mr Ali Shan Haider S/o Saleem Akhter Mr Suleman Haider S/o Saleem Akhter Mob:0334-7291046 Mr Rahim Javed S/o Javed iqbal Mr Hussain Amjed S/o Amjed Ali Sheikh family Sheikh family lives in town Ahmad Pur Lamma Head of the family is Mian Mohammad Aslam Sheikh and his brothers are Mian Mohammad Muslim and Mian Mohammad Azam Mian Aziz Aslm is Member Punjab Assembly (PAGAL HAI SARAY ) Warind Family Warind family is well known as rais family thay have six big village around and in the sadiqabad city. Rais Barkatullah (Basti Chandrami (late) Sardar Rais Muhammad Nawaz Warind (late) was the patron of warind family Rais Muhammad Akmal Warind is the present Naib Nazim of tehsil Sadiqabad.Rais Iftikhar Qamar Warind (Basti Chandrami) perform job in Fauji Fertilizer Company . Rais Azhar Ayub Warind (Basti Chandrami Except that more famous personalities are Haji Muhammad Bax Warind (basti warindan) Rais Wasim & Rais Shoaib Warind (basti Masoorian) Sardar Wasim Nawaz (basti Kareem abad) Rais Asghar Warind who is the present Nazim of Union Councel Sadiqabad deh. Rais Abdul Qadir Warind Advocate(finance secretary PML(F) sadiqabad tehsil) Abid Waheed Warind(Basti moran). There are six villages of Warind family in Sadiqabad. They are: Basti Moran, Basti Chandrami, tibbi wighawar, Masoorian, Goth joorha, and Basti warindan Category:Families Families